My Love Is Cupu (Oneshoot)
by mlgnt
Summary: Aku tidak tau bahwa dia menyukaimu bahkan dia selalu mengikutiku kemana aku pergi. Chenmin, Chanbaek, Kaisoo, Sehun.


~My Love is CUPU~

~One Shot~

Warning! This is Gender Switch

Genre : School, Romance, Comedy, friendship.

Cast :

Chen

Xiumin (gs)

Baekhyun (gs)

Chanyeol

Sehun

D.o (gs)

Kai

Jangan lupa untuk Vote terlebih dahulu!

Happy Reading

Tahun baru telah tiba dan saatnya juga libur kini telah usai. Nampak semua mahasiswa tengah memasuki gerbang universitas untuk menuju kelas mereka masing-masing. Disana juga terdapat empat mahasiswa yang tampan ah bukan empat tapi tiga mahasiswa dan satunya nampak begitu emm kurang bagi Xiumin. Empat mahasiswa lelaki itu tampak merangkul satu sama lain, mungkin mereka sangat senang dengan pertemuan mereka lagi setelah libur panjang.

"Eh Yeol bukankah itu cewek-cewek yang ngeselin itu kan. Kenapa mereka liatin kita?" tanya sehun sambil nunjuk cewek-cewek itu.

"Iya ya, apa jangan-jangan mereka naksir kita" jawab Chanyeol girang.

"Waw sangat beruntung sekali punya wajah tampan, gue akan mendapatkan Baekhyun" ucap Sehun sambil melirik tiga cewek itu yang tak jauh dari mereka.

"Yak, jangan asal embat lo, gue udah take Baekhyun dari dulu" kesal Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu gue yang mata bulat itu, gimana? Cocok gak sama gue?" tanya Sehun kepada Chanyeol, Kai dan Chen. Ngomong-ngomong Chen diam terus dari tadi.

"Uhu gak dong, Kyungsoo lebih cocok ke gue. Jadi jangan lo ambil wahai albino pucat" ucap Kai mengejek.

"Aish dari pada lo sihitam pesek yuuuu, jadi gue yang mana dong? " tanya Sehun.

"Eh hun, itu Xiumin kan masih ada. Embat aja sono yakan bro" ucap Chanyeol menyarankan Xiumin kepada Sehun. Tiba-tiba yang tadi Chen hanya terdiam dan tertunduk entah malu atau tidak, langsung mengangkat wajahnya menatap Xiumin dihadapannya.

"Ya yeol, gue tau Xiumin ada tapi kan dia galak, dan juga itu" Ucap Sehun sambil menunjuk Chen.

"Oh iya ya, maaf"

Dan tak jauh dari mereka, tiga cewek itu dari tadi memperhatikan empat cowok yang sedang membicarakan mereka.

"Hei, kalian membicarakan kita kan? " tanya Baekhyun

Xiumin, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menghapiri orang yang tengah membicarakan mereka.

"Eh tau aja kamu princess" ucap Chanyeol menggoda.

"Iyuw, emang gue princess lo apa. Jijik gue." ucap Baekhyun.

"Jangan jijik, nanti kemakan omongan sendiri jadi naksir sama aku kan." Chanyeol kembali menggoda.

"Baek, jangan dilayani orang kek dia, bikin geli tau gak. Yuk masuk kelas. Lama-lama bikin gila kita disini" ucap Xiumin yang tampak kesal melihat tingkah cowok alay dihadapannya. Akhirnya, Xiumin, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pun pergi dari hadapan mereka.

"yah, gak sempet gue mau bicara sama bebeb Kyungsoo" kecewa Kai

"Bebeb-bebeb juga lo ternyata" Chanyeol.

"Chen, gak salah lo naksir Xiumin. Apa lo gak takut ama dia.Dia galak loh dingin juga" tanya Chanyeol

"Gue naksir dia bukan karena dia cantik atau pun sifatnya tapi ini memang hati gue yang maksain buat cinta sama dia" ucap Chen menunduk.

"Yaudah bro, terserah kamu saja yang penting kita tetap dukung kamu dan akan berusaha buat bantu kamu deket dan dapatin Xiumin" ucap Kai yang meyakinkan Chen.

"Terima kasih semuanya"

"yaudah, sekarang kita masuk kelas. Udah mau masuk nih" ajak Sehun.

Sekarang mereka menuju kelasnya. Karena mereka semua satu kelas, kecuali sama Xiumin, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, mereka berada dijurusan yang lain.

Skip

Istirahat.

Xiumin, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sedang asik makan siangnya dikantin. Tiba-tiba ada empat mahasiswa yang menganggu aktivitas makan siangnya.

"Permisi nona-nona apakah kami bisa makan disini? " tanya Chanyeol

"Bisa gak sih kalian gak usah ganggu kita, hadeh makan aja diganggu ini! Cari tempat lain kek sana" kesal Xiumin.

"Tapi maaf, tempat lain sudah penuh, cuma disini yang ada beberapa kursi yang kosong" jawab Chen.

"Aduh yang satu ini berani menjawab, tampang aja kek cupu lu mau sok sok an menjawab" Xiumin menyibakkan rambutnya karena gerah.

"Udah Xiu marahnya, nanti cepat--"

"Cepat tua gitu?" Ucapan Kyungsoo terpotong oleh Xiumin, xiumin benar-benar kesal kali ini.

"Biarin aja Xiu, kasian juga mereka gak dapet tempat duduk kan! " Baekhyun mulai bicara.

"Kenapa sih kalian belain mereka ih, yaudah kalian bisa duduk tapi jangan ganggu kita, awas lo! " ancam Xiumin.

"Nah gitu dong dari tadi, kan gak ribet" Ucap Sehun sambil duduk dan meletakkan nampannya dimeja makan dekat Xiumin.

"Hei, gue robek juga mulut lo, jangan ngomong awas! " tunjuk Xiumin.

"Iya, ya ampun galak amat cewek satu nih" lirih Sehun.

Skip

Saatnya pulang pun telah tiba semua mahasiswa berkeluaran diarea univesitas, ada yang langsung pulang kerumah dan ada juga yang menyimpang ketempat lain, seperti tempat game online dan tempat makan.

"Baek, soo nanti kalian ada waktu gak? " tanya Xiumin.

"Gak, emangnya kenapa? "

"Em temenin gue ke mall ya, ada yang pengen gue beli disana, gimana?" minta Xiumin.

"Emm okedeh" jawab Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

Sekarang Xiumin, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah berada di Mall dan mencari barang-barang keperluan mereka, dan tak sengaja Xiumin melihat Chen yang tidak biasanya dikampus. Chen tampak berbeda dengan dikampus dan diluaran.

"Apa itu Chen? " monolog Xiumin.

"Tidak mungkinkan itu Chen, ya ampun beda banget dikampus. Apa jangan-jangan dia hanya pura-pura dandan seperti orang cupu. Gila, beneran itu chen, ganteng banget. Apa aku salah liat?" Xiumin mengkedip-kedipkan matanya agar ia tidak salah liat.

"Tidak-tidak Xiumin, pasti itu bukan Chen. Eh coba gue foto deh" Xiumin ngeluarin ponsel dari tasnya dan besiap untuk memfoto Chen yang sedang berdiri di mall itu.

Dan tanpa sadar Xiumin, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengagetkan Xiumin secara tiba-tiba.

"Hei Xiu!!" ucap Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bersamaan seraya memegang bahunya Xiumin.

"Ya ampun kalian bikin kaget, untung jantung gue baik-baik saja" ucap Xiumin merasa cemas.

"Lo ngapain sih, kek liat orang gitu. Siapa lo liat? " tanya Baekhyun.

"Eh, kalian mau tau gak? " Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun ngangguk kek orang penasaran. "Gue habis liat Chen, ya ampun penampilannya beda banget, ganteng lagi" ucap Xiumin kayak orang panik ketemu setan.

"Ya masa kali Chen ganteng, liat aja penampilannya kek orang cupu gitu, salah liat kali lo Xiu" Kyungsoo tidak percaya.

"Ya ampun gue serius, tadi gue liat dia berdiri disana, dan sekarang dia sudah pergi. Gue bener, percaya sama gue guys" Xiumin pun meyakinkan Sahabatnya itu.

"Xiu, lo sakit ya? " ucap Baekhyun sambil menyentuh kening Xiumin.

"Ih apaan sih, gue gak sakit. Ah tunggu gue ada fotonya nih, gue sempet ambil foto Chen tadi. Kalian liat ini Chen apa bukan? " tanya Xiumin sambil memperlihatkan foto Chen yang baru saja diambilnya.

"Oh iya ya, ini mirip banget ama Chen. Atau jangan-jangan selama ini Chen ganteng dong, ya ampun gue harus dapetin Chen." Baekhyun kelihatan sangat mendambakan Chen.

"Ih gila kali lo ya, kalau ini bukan Chen gimana aa, mau apa lo? " tanya Xiumin.

"Ya gue mau berusaha membuat Chen dandan penampilan kayak gitu," ucap Baekhyun.

"Niat banget sih lo. Ya udah kalian udah kelar kan belanjanya. Kita pulang sekarang! " ucap Xiumin.

Di toilet pria mall.

"Apa Xiumin liat gue tadi, ya ampun kalau dia liat gue, jadi penyamaran gue selama ini akan terbongkar dong" panik Chen yang sedang berada di toilet.

"Apa mereka udah pulang, dan sekarang gue harus cepat-cepat pergi dari sini sebelum Xiumin liat gue yang kedua kalinya." Chen pun dengan tergesa-gesa pergi dari mall itu.

Skip

Xiumin, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah berada didalam kelas, mereka membicarakan tentang Chen kemarin yang Xiumin temui.

"Xiu, aku kepikiran deh sama Chen, bisa-bisanya Chen ganteng banget seperti itu hah. Semalem gue gak bisa tidur sungguh, memikirkan Chen" kali ini Baekhyun sangat lebay.

"Ya ampun Baek, sampai gak bisa tidur segala" sahut Kyungsoo.

"Bener deh, apa Chen sudah datang ke kampus ya, gue mau samperin dia, mau bertanya apa dia atau bukan , Min boleh minjem hp lo ya, gue mau memperlihatkan foto itu kepada Chen." Baekhyun langsung mengambil ponsel Xiumin ditangannya dan segera keluar tergesa-gesa untuk menemui Chen.

"Ya ampun gila anak itu" Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng dengan sikap Baekhyun yang mulai menyukai Chen.

Skip

Kini Baekhyun berlari mengejar Chen yang berada dihadapannya.

"CHEN!!! CHEEENNN!! "teriak Baekhyun. Chen pun menoleh mendengar teriakan Baekhyun yang memanggil namanya.

"Ada apa? " Chen bertanya.

"Gue mau ngomong sesuatu sama lo, bolehkan? " Chen melihat ponsel yang dibawa Baekhyun, Chen tau itu ponsel siapa.

"Boleh" Chen menjawab dengan antusias.

"Tapi bukan disini"

Skip

Chen dan Baekhyun sudah berada diatap sekolah mereka sedang duduk berhadapan dikursi yang sudah disiapka. Disana.

"Kenapa kau ingin berbicara kepadaku?" tanya Chen.

"Itu tidak penting, ke intinya saja. Chen gue suka lo! " ucap Baekhyun to the poin.

Deg

Hati Chen benar-benar seperti disetrum listrik. Ada rasa suka dihatinya dan ada rasa tidak suka.

"Kenapa kau menyukaiku?" Tanya Chen

"Karena-- ya gue suka aja liat lo, lo mau kan temenan sama gue. Atau jadi pacar gue juga gak apa-apa hehe" ucap Baekhyun

"Baek,aku mau jadi temen kamu tapi tidak jadi pacar mu, mungkin ini terlalu cepat untukku" jawab Chen dengan hati-hati supaya tidak melukai perasaan Baekhyun.

"Hmm gak apa-apa kok, gue juga yang salah karena terlalu cepat hehe" Baekhyun merasa bersalah sekarang.

"Eh Chen lo tau gak, kemarin gue ada liat lo di mall, gila lo ganteng parah. Bikin hati gue deg-degan mulu setiap liat wajah lo, beneran! " Baekhyun mulai membuka ponsel Xiumin yang ada ditangannya dari tadi.

"Be-beneran? " Chen tersenyum kikuk.

"Beneran! Tuh liat bahkan gue sempet foto lo, untuk mestiin ini benar lo apa bukan? apa ini benar-benar lo Chen? " tanya Baekhyun. Sebenarnya Baekhyun sedikit berbohong tentang dia ketemu dan memfoto Chen diam-diam.

"Iya, itu aku" jawab Chen.

"Jinjja, ya ampun. Ternyata gue gak sadar bahwa lo itu ganteng Chen, hm maafin gue selama ini ya? " ucap Baekhyun.

"Iya gak apa-apa udah aku maafin" Chen tersenyum canggung.

Sebenarnya akhir-akhir ini Chen selalu mengikuti kemana Xiumin pergi, buktinya kemarin ia mengikuti Xiumin pergi ke mall. Tapi dari mana Chen tau bahwa Xiumin mau pergi ke mall?. Ah baru ingat kemarin Chen mendengar pembicaraan Xiumin yang berada di parkiran bahwa ia mau pergi ke mall, dan Chen memutuskan untuk mengikuti Xiumin kemanapun. Dan akhirnya ia ketangkap basah oleh Xiumin kemarin. Dan ia juga tahu kalau Baekhyun berbohong dengan ceritanya bahwa dia yang memfoto dirinya.

Tidak lama mereka mengobrol, Xiumin dan Kyungsoo menyusul Baekhyun dan Chen di atas atap karena saat tadi beberapa ruangan Xiumin dan Kyungsoo mencari mereka, akhirnya Xiumin bertanya kemana Baekhyun pergi dan ternyata diatas atap bersama Chen.

"Ya ampun Baekhyun, ternyata disini lo, gue dan Kyungsoo mencari lo kemana-mana tau gak, mana hp gue. Lo main embat aja hp gue nih" Xiumin langsung mengambil ponselnya di tangan Baekhyun.

"Yah Xiu, lo ganggu gue aja disini bareng Chen" ucap Baekhyun.

Chen melihat Xiumin, ia tersenyum saat melihat Xiumin. Mungkin Xiumin sudah tahu dengan nya pikir Chen.

"Chen yang kemarin itu beneran lo? " tanya Xiumin pada Chen.

"Ah iya Xiu, kemarin itu Chen" sahut Baekhyun.

"Sungguh itu kamu? atau jangan-jangan orang lain! Haha" ucap Xiumin yang tidak percaya dengan Chen.

Chen pun mulai mendekati Xiumin, mereka sangat begitu dekat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? " tanya Xiumin karena Chen sangat dekat dengannya. Sampai deruan napas Chen bisa dirasakan Xiumin.

Chanyeol, sehun dan Kai pun menghampiri Chen diatas atap, mereka baru sampai.

Chen, Xiumin, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pun reflek melihat mereka bertiga berlari dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Chen!" panggil Chanyeol tapi tak dihiraukan Chen. Chen masih menatap lekat mata Xiumin.

"Xiu, kau masih tidak percaya denganku? Sebenarnya kau sudah tau kan bahwa aku bukan seorang cupu yang selalu kau hina!" jelas Chen.

"Aku melakukan ini karena aku ingin melihat sikapmu terhadap penampilanku selama ini, apa kau jijik atau tidak dengan ku" Xiumin hanya menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Bahkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sekalipun.

Kai, Chanyeol dan Sehun sudah tau dengan Chen yang menyamar seperti orang Cupu.

Ini adalah ide Chen, karena baru pertama kali Chen mendaftar di universitas ini ia sudah jatuh cinta dengan Xiumin. Ia ingin tau dengan sifat dan sikap Xiumin kepada orang seperti dia yang saat ini Cupu. Setiap harinya kemana Xiumin pergi pasti diikutinya.

"Xiu, aku tau kau juga merasakan bahwa aku selama ini mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi, tapi kau seolah-olah tak melihatku" benar Xiumin melihat Chen yang terus mengikutinya. tapi, Xiumin tidak tau siapa yang mengikutinya. dipikiran Xiumin lelaki yang selalu mengikutinya adalah fans nya.

"Chen, aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau kau yang mengikutiku selama ini. Benar, aku menyadari kalau ada orang yang selalu mengikutiku, tapi aku tidak tahu siapa orang itu, dan ternyata itu kau. Tapi kenapa kau selama ini berbohong kepada kami, pantas saja kau selalu mengangguku disekolah, dan ternyata kau ingin mencari perhatian kepadaku. Aku tau kau suka padaku tapi tidak begini juga caranya. Seolah-olah kau menilai bagaimana diriku terhadap mu. Aku bukan orang seperti itu kau tau. kau sangat salah menilaiku dengan cara seperti ini" Xiumin menangis berucap seperti itu, dan pergi meninggalkan Chen yang ada dihadapannya.

Tapi sayang, Chen lebih dahulu mencekal tangannya dan langsung memeluk Xiumin.

"Maafkan aku karena menilai dirimu dengan cara seperti ini, aku ingin dicintai dengan orang yang benar-benar tulus mencintaiku xiu, maafkan aku, aku memang salah." sudah berapa kali Chen mengucapkan kata maaf tapi tidak dijawab oleh Xiumin.

"Min, kau memaafkan ku kan? "

"Min, aku mencintaimu dari pertama aku bertemu denganmu" ucap Chen lagi.

"Kau mencintaiku? " tanya Xiumin.

"Iya, apa kau mencintaiku xiu?" tanya Chen balik. Xiumin mengangguk.

"Secepat itukah nona Xiumin? " ucap Chen tersenyum. Xiumin pun memukul dada Chen karena kesal.

Dan Xiumin ingin berniat menjahili Chen dengan melepas kacamata Chen dan mengacak-ngacak rambut Chen gemas, dengan menghasilkan rambut Chen sedikit berantakan.

"Hei, kau seperti ini lebih baik!" ucap Xiumin sambil memperhatikan penampilan Chen yang berbeda tanpa kaca mata. Chen pun langsung memeluk Xiumin kembali.

Chanyeol, Kai, Sehun, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pun menghampiri sahabatnya itu.

"Ekhem ada yang saling jatuh cinta nih" ucap Baekhyun.

"Ekhem" Chanyeol membalas deheman Baekhyun.

"Ada apa yoda? " tanya Baekhyun

"Baek, I Love You! " ucap Chanyeol Senyum-senyum.

"Apa kau bilang?" Baekhyun pura-pura tidak dengar supaya Chanyeol mengulangi kata-katanya.

"I Love You Baekhyun"

"I Love You too Chanyeol" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun saling pelukan, begitu juga dengan Kai dan Kyungsoo .

"Aishh harusnya aku tidak berada disini!" ucap Sehun monolog.

Semuanya tertawa mendengar Sehun yang berbicara seperti itu.

Nasib dirimu saja Oh Sehun. Wkwkwk

THE END

Setelah baca jangan lupa untuk komen ya! Bagaimana cerita oneshoot ini? Haha Gaje kah?

Maklum baru pertama buat oneshoot seperti ini. Hehe


End file.
